the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting off/The First ingredient
Here's how setting off and the first ingredient goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. view the riders loading their dragons' bags with supplies Hiccup: Alright, soon enough, we'll head off] as Nyx puts the books in her bags.. ??: Hey, Nyxie! Nyx: Mushu? Mushu: up Hey, whatcha doin'? You going on an adventure? Nyx: Oh, we're bringing back Barret Barricade. Mushu: Alright, can I come with you guys?! Nyx: Well..... Mushu: Nyx's mane and shakes her head Please! PLEASE!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEAASE?!?! Nyx: Okay! OKAY! '''You can come, I'll need someone to help me read the book while flying. Mushu: Oh, great! on Eclipse's saddle I'm ready for action! Skyla: You know, maybe we should ask some of the others to come along. We might need help for this quest. Hiccup: Yeah. I'm with you Sky. Yuna: And I know who who could bring, I'll be back. away the Magic School Bus drives up Babs Seed: What a coiencedence. Mrs. Frizzle: We heard your bringing back Celestia's husband to life, so we decided to join along. Snowdrop: Wonderful. Phoebe: Where is Yuna, anyway? Fishlegs: You just missed her, she teleported away just a second ago. Yuna teleports back in Yuna: I'm back! Fishlegs: yelps Seriously, can we put a bell on you guys!? That popping out of nowhere thing is starting to become old! Skyla: Hey, you brought Connie and Firestorm! Yuna: Yep. Connie: I thought I could bring Sharon's Dad back. Yuna: Besides, you're my Padawan. ???: Guys. Griffin and Evolutions then walk into the scene as well as Peter and the guys Peter: Mind if we join? Astrid: I don't know, I mean Brian, Sylveon and the other Pokemon are fine, but you and the guys, I don't know. What do you think Yuna? Yuna: I think they should. Like Skyla said, we need all the help we can get. Female voice: And us? LSP gang and their dragons then walk up Apple Bloom: Of course ya' guys. Skyla: We ahould also have the Human conunter parts of Auntie Twilight and her friends come too. Human Twilight: That's right. Skyla: Speaking of which. Human Mane 6 are now in the scene. Human Rarity: Hey guys. Human Applejack: So what kind of adventures of we headin' on now? Yuna: It's a quest to bring back Sharon's father. Human Rainbow: Well, you can count us in! riders then start hop on their dragons when ???: Hey, wait! Espeon: Oh great. Crystal Prep Girls then come into the scene Eevee: Well if it isn't the back stabbing traitors. Lemon Zest: Look, we're sorry. Umbreon: Manny No, you're not! Not yet. Sugarcoat: Yes, we are! Espeon: No! You teamed up with that crazy principal! And you tried to have us killed! Eeveelutions and the CPG start arguing Yuna: Hey! Enough! Enough! Scootaloo: hoofs, then takes out her pistol and fires in the air bang makes them stop arguing Yuna: Can we just be nice here?! Flareon: Fine. Yuna: Good. Princess Celestia: Sharon! then walks over to Sharon Princess Celestia: Be safe. Sharon: I will. Princess Celestia: out an object Take this with you. Sharon: What is it? Princess Celestia: It's your father's Lightsaber. King Solar Flare: Sharon. Here. her something Sharon: It's father's wedding ring. King Solar Flare: Give it to him when you and the others bring him back. Sharon: I will grandpa. Princess Luna: Take good care of yourself, Sharon. Your about to embark on a dangerous quest no alicorn has ever done before. Cadance: And your the first one to do so. Sharon: Don't worry Aunt Luna and Cadance. I will. 5 then share a group hug Princess Celestia: her on the cheek May the Force be with you. Sharon: on Alpha Brian: Slight issue, Nightstriker can't carry me, Sylveon, the other, and Peter all at once. Joe: Yeah, and I don't think my wheelchair could fit on his back. Peter: I can use the alicorns' magic. Even though I tried one of their ingridents it made me switch me and Zoe's bodies. Zoe Trent: Don't remind me of that nightmare. Connie: Firestorm Firestrom: his back Connie: Hop on guys, there's plenty of room on Firestorm. Quagmire: Oh, thanks! and the guys then hop on Firestorm's back Human Applejack: Time ta' saddleup. Human man 6 hop on Firestorrm aswell Sour Sweet: So, where do we ride? Glaceon: '''ON FIRESTORM!! Sunny Flare: Okay, okay! then hop on Firestorm Lemon Zest: Wait, this isn't the dragon that can make its body burst into flames is it? Jolteon: groans No, it's the Monstrous Nightmare that does that! Lemon Zest: Oh, just checking. Yuna: Alright, let's ride! Mushu: Ho hi, Eclipse, away! dragon then slowly fly upward Ms. Frizzle: Bus, do you stuff. the lever Bus then transforms into a dragon and it takes to the skies aswell Princess Celestia: Be safe, my filly. plays Doctor: Solar Flare, your majesty. Your older daughter's baby has arrived. King Solar Flare: Take me to her. Doctor: Yes, your majesty. doctor guides King Solar Flare into the room and we see Celestia with a young foal in her arms Princess Celestia: Father, this is Sharon. her King Solar Flare: gasps little tear streams down She's beutiful, Cellie. Barret Barricade: We know, she's our little Sharon. Sharon: her eyes and smiles to her new world Canterlot castle Princess Celestia: Fillies and gentlecolts, I gather to announce you that my very first daughter has arrived. Princess Sharon! cheers Twilight: Oh, Celestia. I'm so proud of you and Barret's foal. Barret Barricade: So are we. Sharon: noises, then giggles ends then see Ernie sitting in a chair, with a hot water bottle on his head and his feet in water Ernie: Curse those riders! Making a fool out of me, by almost feeding me to that wretched shark! sneezes Oh! My head! we hear hammering, and Sideshow Bob is hammering nails on the door with a sign that says: "Keep out!" Bobby Briggs: Here's the hot water, Sideshow Bob! Sideshow Bob: Shhh! Ernie has a terrible headache. We mustn't annoy him. he speaks, Ernie pokes his head out and gets ready to punch Sideshow, when he accidently clanks him with the hammer and Ernie walks back, and falls back on his chair out cold. And Sideshow Bob comes in with the hot water and see Ernie smiling Sideshow Bob: Ah! Ernie! You're smiling! a thermoniter in his mouth Why did we quit killing dragons again? And there's trouble, around here, big trouble. he speaks he puts too much water in the bucket and Ernie's face turns red Bobby told me, and Rasputin told him, that, the riders are planning to ressurect Barret Barricade. the thermoniter explodes and Ernie springs up Ernie: WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Bob lands on his back, surpirsed and Ernie grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up Ernie: WHY YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I.... Did you say: "the riders are planning to ressurect Barret Barricade"? Sideshow Bob: Yeah, Ernie! I did! Ernie: But why? Sideshow Bob: Kinda on, Princess Sharon, yes, yes. She misses him very much. Ernie: Well, well... Sideshow Bob: That's why we should leave, dude. This is no place for us. Ernie: That's it, Sideshow Bob! That's it! him Sideshow Bob: I'm glad you agreed, sir! Ernie: If we get the Nightmares, convince we're eager to help them, we should be able, to track them down, easily. Sideshow Bob: Our first place is the Skarloey Railway, sir! I'll set our course, and.... gets picked up by Ernie Ernie: Where do you think you're going? Sideshow Bob: To tell the others, we're leaving, sir. Ernie: You will go to the Nightmare kingdom, get the Nightmare family, and tell them to meet me here. him in annoyance DO YOU ''UNDERSTAAAAAND?!'' Sideshow Bob: Yes, sir! I do, sir! on a speeder and flies off the get the Nightmares now return to the riders, who are in the skies Nyx: Alright, the first item we need is something to shine as bright as the Sun. Fishlegs: So, what do we know that could shine as bright as the sun? Skyla: Maybe it just means that the object has to have a good shine to it. Like how the Sun shines. Sweetie Belle: Well I once heard Rarity say this when she was creating one outift, (imitating Rarity) "With plenty of fine diamonds, this dress willl be as bright as the sun!" Nyx: That's it! I know what we need for the sun part! A diamond! Mushu: Alright. So where would you find one? Nyx: I might have a good idea of where, just follow my lead. then riders follow behind Nyx and she flies Eclipse towards some big mountains I've heard of diamond mining spots being around these hills. Keep an eye out for anything that likes one. Mushu: Right! Singun: Sweetie Belle's tail Sweetie Belle: Huh? Singun: downward Sweetie Belle: I think Singun found something! down on the ground we see a little squirrel holding an acorn, and he is hoping around sniffing the ground. And soon after a while he finds a spot Scrat: Eh! pops his acorn in the ground and struggles and pops it in, and he hears the dragons' roars Huh? looks up, and his eye twitches and he scurries away Oh! he stops and realizes he left his acorn WHAAAAAA!!!!! scurries back to his acorn and struggles to push it out, and when he does he sees the dragons coming closer WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! runs away as the dragons land on the ground, and then Fire Storm lands on the ground and makes Scrat and his acorn flying away YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! lands somewhere Connie: Hey, did you guys hear that? Yuna: Hear what? Connie: I don't know. I heard something, like a tiny scream. Oh, well, it was probably nothing. Nyx: Maybe there's some diamonds in here. Sharon: Well, let's start excavating! our heroes are excavating around for anything a little time of digging.. Ralphie: I found some! comes over Mushu: Jackpot! Astird: But which one should we take? Sharon: I say we take the biggest one. Astrid: Right. then grabs the big one and loads it into Stormfly's saddlebags as the others are turned away, Human Rarity is taking a few of the smalller diamonds and stuffing them in her purse Yuna: Now what to use to symbolize the Moon? Fishlegs gets an idea Fishlegs: Hey, that's it! Scander: What? What is? Fishlegs: I know what we can use! Sharon: Where can we find it! Fishlegs: In a tropical rainforest, in a water hole! Hiccup: Alright, after and you and Meatlug then.. Eevee: Wait! Something's coming. his ear to the ground Sharon: Eevee what is it? Eevee: Shh! his eyes get open of shock of what it is Look out! her out of the way out of the ground is a robot looking Pokémon Pokémon: Regi-rock! lands on the ground behind our heroes and beeps and does a hammer arm, but our heroes avoid it Sunny Flare: What is that?! Peter: Some weird kind of Pokémon! Pokémon: Boop, boop, boop, rock! a hyper beam which misses beeping Rock! it again Nightstar does a plasma blast which drives it back and hits it Yuna: Let's go! hop on their dragons and took off Pokémon: Regirock. under the ground heroes are still in the skies Skyla: What was that thing? Eevee: It's a Regirock. Indigo Zap: Regirock? Vaporeon: Yes. It's one of the Legendary Pokémon. Armor Bride: Why did it attack us? Eevee: down to the ground I don't know. Thomlight: You don't think that crazy Pokémon poacher had something to do with it, do you? Yuna: Maybe. I'm not sure. Espeon: Pokémon poacher? Skyla: It's a long story. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes